


All's Well That Ends Well

by shadowglove88



Series: Choice Series [11]
Category: Smallville/Supernatural - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year later Chloe is about to give birth to her and Sam's first child, Sam is in the doghouse thanks to Dean's slutty dick, and yet all is inexplicably well</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Well That Ends Well

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/shadowglove88/pic/000apcf5/)

 

 

 

 

Title: All's Well That Ends Well  
Sequel to: [The Art of Crafty Planning](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/255502.html)  
Universe: [Choice Series](http://shadowglove88.livejournal.com/tag/series%3A%20choice%20series)  
Characters: Chloe/Sam, Lois/Dean, Azazel, Manny  
Fandoms: Smallville/Supernatural  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Don't own  
Summary: A year later Chloe is about to give birth to her and Sam's first child, Sam is in the doghouse thanks to Dean's slutty dick, and yet all is inexplicably well

  
"Dude, you just couldn't leave the cousins alone." Sam grumbled as they took refuge in the meadow on the outskirts of the city, both seated in the grass staring at the starry sky. "Now we have a temperamental pregnant demoness on our hands who wants to wring your neck for screwing her cousin, and castrate me for not telling her." He made a face. "And why is my punishment worse than yours? You did the screwing!"

"Because you kept a secret from her Bro." Dean replied, tsking at her. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your woman man, bad form."

Sam sent his older brother a nasty look. "You ungrateful son of a bitch."

Dean grinned cheekily. "Just saying, man."

"Screw you." Sam huffed, resting his forearms on his knees as he gazed ahead of him. "Next time I'm throwing you under the bus."

"Where's your family loyalty?" Dean mock gasped.

"Castrated. Thanks to you." Sam made a face, shaking his head. "I just got her back, and now she's all threatening and scary and while I find it sexy as hell...dammit...she kicked me out of the house!"

"Just got her back?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "You got her back almost a year ago. And considering how extremely pregnant she is right now, you've been 'getting' her a lot."

Sam sent him a look. "Not anymore thanks to someone and his damned dick!"

"You're going to have to get over it, Sammy." Dean assured him. "Those two girls have the gene in them too, sure they can't become demons but they can give us children. You couldn't blame Belial and I for claiming them."

"Belial is only using Lucy because he still wants Chloe." Sam growled, eyes flashing red in anger. "He still propositions her you know. She's large with my child and he's inviting her to his next sodomizing session. The bastard."

"Look, Lucy's in it for the power a relationship with a demon gives her, so don't cry too much over her situation." Dean replied, before smirking. "And I wooed Lois. She knew exactly what she was getting into when she did."

"Chloe sold her soul to keep Lois out of this life." Sam grumbled.

"Lois' soul is intact." Dean rolled his eyes. "And anyway, it was high time she found out what happened to her cousin."

"You could have given Chloe a heads up." Sam replied crossly.

"It keeps her on her feet! She enjoys a challenge!" Dean protested.

"You were scared to tell her sooner." Sam snorted, darkly amused.

"I am the Prince of Darkness. Nothing scares me." Dean snarled.

"Then why don't you tell Chloe that you've knocked up her cousin?" Sam offered him his phone.

Dean snatched the phone away, gazing at it, before grumbling as he passed it back. "Okay, so maybe she's a little intimidating."

Sam chuckled, some of his bad mood disappearing.

"And about Belial's 'propositioning' her, I'm sure Chloe can handle him." Dean replied, laying back on the grass happily. "He knows better than to force her and I doubt she will ever agree to attend any of his little parties unless you really piss her off." He paused. "Like you did now."

Sam froze, turning to Dean. "She's pregnant!"

"And vindictive." Dean sat back up immediately. "Manny's told me all about how she had Crowley running for the hills because he teleported into the house and made it reek of sulphur."

"She has a thing about that." Sam had to admit. "Remember the last time I made the mistake of doing that? She made me sleep on the couch for two weeks." He rubbed his back at the mere memory. "I'm too big for that damned couch!"

"She's a heartless creature." Dean grinned brightly.

"I know." Sam smiled back. He took in a deep breath. "I know she's furious right now, but she's missed her cousin so much...I know she'll calm down eventually."

"And until she does you always have my spare room." Dean patted his back.

"Lovely." Sam mumbled, not at all grateful. He plucked a blade of grass and gazed at it in the moonlight as he took in a deep breath and changed the topic. "So, about dad..."

"Now, let me stop you right there." Dean interrupted. "You're going to have to be more specific because there's a lot of dads in this mix. There's the capitol "D" Dad," he motioned up into the sky above them. "Next there's daddy Winchester, then there's your demon daddy...my son Azazel."

"Right." Sam nodded. "I meant John."

"What about him?" Dean wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think he'll ever come around?"

"To what? The fact that one of his sons is a demon and the other is the king of demons?" Dean snorted. "Yeah, I'm not expecting a christmas card anytime soon."

Sam gazed down at his feet. "And Bobby?"

"What about him?" Dean turned to look at him. "We actually can have conversations with him in which he doesn't try to shoot us with the colt. I think our relationship is as good as it's going to get."

"You're probably right." Sam admitted with a sigh.

"Why? Getting cold feet?" Dean sent him a look. "Sorry Sammy but you knew that this was how things were going to go if you Ascended."

"I know that, and I don't regret it." Sam was quick to assure him. "It's just that Chloe's going to give birth to our first child any day now and I had always thought that at least one of them would be there whenever my child was born."

"Well, I'm here." Dean declared. "I'll make sure you don't faint during the labor or something humiliating like that."

"You've been so funny tonight." Sam deadpanned.

Dean chuckled, slapping Sam's back playfully. "C'mon man. Lighten up. You're going to usher in the first pureblooded child our kind has seen for...well...let's just leave it at a very long time. Stop being such a little bitch an enjoy it."

"I was enjoying it. Before someone got me kicked out of my own home." Sam pointed out, not about to let his brother forget that.

"You sound like a broken record."

Sam opened his mouth.

Dean's phone began to ring Sympathy for the Devil. "Hello?" He frowned. "Baby, calm down, I can't understand what you're saying." His eyes widened. "What? When?" The older WInchester stood. "We'll be there in a minute."

"What is it?" Sam stood as well, eyes narrowed.

"Chloe's in labor." Dean replied. "Lois called to say it happened while they were bitching at your home. We should-."

Sam erupted into shadows and disappeared.

Dean made a face before erupting into shadows and following.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Chloe screamed as pain wracked her body.

"I just called Dean." Lois assured her. "They'll be here any minute."

"I still can't believe you and him-." Chloe growled through the agony. "You weren't supposed to be a part of this life!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining, you shouldn't be either. I'm happy." Lois flinched when Chloe let out a scream. "And terrified. If this is what I have to look forwards to in a couple of months then I don't know if I can take it."

"You're pregnant?" Chloe turned to her, eyes wide.

"Sam didn't tell you?" Lois gasped.

"HE KNEW?" Chloe screamed, grabbing hold of a pillow so tightly she ripped it as the contractions grew stronger, feathers flying all around her.

"Oh my..." Lois gazed at the rain of feathers, expression a mixture of terror and awe.

"I can't believe he's kept all of this from me!" Chloe cried out, eyes flashing golden. Ever since she and Sam had Consummated her eyes had returned to turning instead of gold, and she sometimes wondered if it was because she was now 'married' or 'complete'. "I'm going to kill him! Kill him!"

"Well, to be honest hon, you're kinda scary." Lois declared as yet another pillow was torn apart, feathers raining down all around them. "Do you need something else to squeeze? Something stronger? A Kevlar vest maybe?"

Suddenly a group of shadows came together to form Sam. "Baby!"

"GET OUT!" Chloe grabbed the alarm clock next to the bed and threw it at him.

Sam had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head.

The door opened and Dean walked in. "What did I miss?" He then made a face and turned to Sam. "Dude. This place reeks of sulphur. You didn't actually teleport inside of the house, did you?"

"AND YOU!" Chloe grabbed a glass of water and threw it at Dean.

Dean quickly ducked as well. "I came in the front door!"

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Chloe snarled at him. "And now she's PREGNANT!"

Dean winced. "Oh boy." Still hunched down he turned towards the door. "This is a private time between you and Sam, I should probably leave you two to-."

Sam grabbed Dean.

Lois raced to the door and closed it, pressing her back against it, eyes on her boyfriend. "Deal with this."

"But I-." Dean tried.

"In seven months that is going to be me." Lois glared at him. "Deal with it."

"You're right, Sammy." Dean stood, straightening his clothes. "The women in their family are bossy."

Sam's eyes widened as two sets of furious, female, hormonal glares were set on him. "I never said that!"

Chloe opened her mouth to let both of them know where they could stick their opinions when another contraction ripped through her and she screamed, throwing her head back, arching off of the bed slightly, fingers digging into the mattress.

Sam was by her side in seconds. "Baby, what can I do?"

"You've done enough." She growled at him through her contraction, fingertips breaking through the material of the mattress.

Sam gulped.

Lois reached for Dean.

Dean looked somewhat unsettled himself.

"Shouldn't we be taking her to a hospital?" Lois whispered to Dean, gripping his arm tightly.

"Midwife, but she never answers her damned phone." Sam shook his head. "Where's Manny? He's sleeping with our midwife. He should know where she is right now."

"I'm never going to get used to this madness." Lois mumbled to herself as she reached for her phone and passed it to Dean. "Call."

"Bossy." Dean mumbled as he dialed the number. "It's busy."

"No guy is reliable!" Chloe cried from the bed.

"Don't say that baby," Sam reached down and wiped at the sweat on her brow. "I know you're angry with me right now and that I should have told you all about Dean and his stupid slutty cock-."

"I take offense to that." Dean piped up from where he was calling Manny once more. "My cock's been uncharacteristically monogamous lately."

"It better." Lois muttered.

"But you know that I'm here for you," Sam finished, eyes pleading and sincere as he sat by her side. "I will always be there for you."

"I know." Chloe whimpered, closing her eyes against the pain. "And I love you for that."

Sam smiled brightly and leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "We're going to have a baby."

"Oh, believe me, that didn't escape my notice." Chloe reached for his hand and squeezed through another contraction as she screamed.

Sam flinched as his hand was squeezed tightly.

Dean looked terrified as he watched.

"You've had three kids already. Why is this terrifying you so much?" Lois hissed to him.

"I wasn't actually there when it happened." Dean hissed back.

Lois turned to him and grabbed his shirt threatening. "Don't you even dare think about conveniently escaping when my time comes."

"Woman, when are you going to get that I'm Satan. You can't scare me." Dean bluffed.

Lois' eyes narrowed.

He gulped. "Manny!" Relief was obvious on his face when the phone call was answered. "Dude. It's on."

"Shouldn't we be heating some water or something?" Lois whispered to Sam.

"Why?" Sam blinked at her in confusion.

"I don't know!" She made a face. "They're always heating water in the movies. There has to be something in that."

"Right." Sam nodded. "Maybe you should."

"Right." Lois opened the door and slipped out, a look of relief on her face.

Chloe arched in a scream.

"I-I-," Dean hung up the phone call. "Lois probably needs help finding-uh-the-pot-or something."

He escaped out of the door.

"So much for making sure I didn't faint." Sam scoffed, shaking his head as he gazed down at Chloe, positioning himself so that he was laying on his side next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Her body was trembling from the agony.

"You know what I thought the first time I saw you?"

"This girl is insane?" Chloe joked through the pain, remembering the first day she'd confronted him pretending to already know him so she could get him alone to interrogate her.

"Nope." He chuckled, caressing her cheek. "The first time I saw you, you were looking through the bookshelves of the library in Stanford, ignoring the fact that every single guy and some of the girls in there were eyeing you hungrily."

She looked up at him in surprise. "You'd noticed me before I pushed you against that building?"

"Oh, did I ever." He laughed, still caressing her face. "But back to my story...I was trying to prove to everyone, especially myself, that I deserved it, to be free, when something made me look up and there you were, browsing through the bookshelves, running your fingers over the books' spines as you walked down the aisles." He smiled tenderly. "The overhead light caught your hair just right and you looked like you were glowing."

A shaky smile tilted her lips despite the pain.

Sam caressed the top of her head. "And looking at you at that very moment I thought: she is so out of my league it isn't even funny."

Chloe laughed, she honestly laughed, forgetting about her discomfort for a split second. "You liar."

"I'm serious!" Sam laughed along with her. "Imagine my surprise when you come up to me one day, start talking as if we know each other, and then pushed me up against the wall. And then, now, here we are."

Chloe squeezed his hand tightly as she whimpered through a contraction. "I love you."

"And I love you." He pressed a kiss hard against her forehead. "We've got this. Okay? I'm here with you and you can break my hand if you have to."

"Oh I will." Chloe promised as another contraction hit.

And she did.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Look at him," Manny smiled as he cradled the baby in his arms. "He'll be a fine Prince of the Evils of Men's Hearts one day."

"Please." Azazel leaned down and grinned into the child's face. "He takes more after his father and will make a fine Duke of the Crossroads."

As Manny and Azazel geared up towards the fight they'd been having ever since they'd learnt of their imminent grandfatherhood, Lois rescued the child from Manny's grip and brought him over to where Dean was drinking a congratulatory beer. "Here you go." Passing the child to Dean, she stole his beer and took a long sip of it.

Dean smiled at his nephew. "Who made mommy break daddy's arm? You did!"

Lois laughed as she sat down next to him, leaning her head against Dean's shoulder. "Poor Chloe, she's going to be sleeping this one off for weeks."

"And Sam!" Dean snorted, rocking the child in his arms. "He looked just as tired as she did!"

"Laugh now, but we'll see how you hold up when it's your turn." Lois promised.

Dean placed an arm around her, cradling his woman with one arm and the baby with another. "Somehow, I think Ill manage."

Lois smiled. "Gabriel. I really like that name."

"I don't." Dean scoffed. "I have a brother named Gabriel. He's the biggest douche."

Lois smiled and closed her eyes, tired.

As the brunette started drifting to sleep against him, his nephew snored in his arms, and Manny and Azazel argued over who would take over the child's apprenticeship once he became of age, Dean smiled, both sides of him happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the Choice Series :)


End file.
